


Thank you Derek

by Willows_criminal_mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moreid, Sickfic, Sweet, sick!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_criminal_mind/pseuds/Willows_criminal_mind
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it





	Thank you Derek

Jennifer took her seat on the plush white chair of the jet beside Derek. While she was happy that they had caught the Unsub, she couldn’t help but be worried about the young genius who was currently sprawled on the jet’s couch.   
Spencer was tightly curled into a small ball, which is unusual considering how long and gangly his limbs are. She looks at his face and concern spreads over her beautiful features.  
She nudges the man beside her discreetly and leans slightly toward him. “Derek?” She whispers.  
“Hmm? What’s up JJ?” Derek replies, cocking his head slightly to the side and raising an eyebrow.  
“I don’t think Spence is doing too good. He looks really sick” Jennifer says, all while keeping her eyes on the tuft of chestnut hair sticking up atop the young mans head.  
Derek looks at Spencer’s shivering form and sees what she means. His cheeks are flushed a sickly red, his forehead and baby hairs are covered in a light sheen of sweat, and he has an unhealthy pasty complexion tinged with green.  
“Yeah I don’t think he is, I’ll take him home when we land, he can’t drive like this.” Morgan says, patting JJ on the shoulder.  
“Thank you Der, I would do it myself but I have to see to Henry, he misses you by the way.” Jennifer continued, chatting with Morgan until the jet touched down on the runway.  
———————————————  
As soon as the jet stops, Derek gets up and goes to check on Spencer. He’s violently shaking. He looks up at Derek with wide, hazel eyes and makes to try and get up.  
Spencer steadies himself on the arm of the sofa as he tries to get himself standing upright. However as soon as he takes a step a shrill ringing builds in his ears and he finds that the world seems to be spinning.   
Seeing him start to fall, Derek rushes forward and wraps one arm round his waist while Spencer grips the other.   
“Pretty boy you’re not looking too good...you’re also burning up, I’m taking you home okay? No arguments. I’ll get Em to drop your car off later on.” Morgan says, while slowly helping his friend out of the jet.  
——————————  
They get to Dereks car in one piece. As he unlocks the door, he sees Spencer crawl into the backseat and curl in on himself. Drawing his legs up and placing his head on them, wrapping his arms around the tops of his knees. Morgan looks concerned at the boys behaviour, and makes the decision to drive him back to his apartment as he can’t be left alone in this shape.  
As he’s driving he hears small whimpers coming from the backseat. “Hey Reid, you doin’ okay?”. He gets only a slightly louder whine in response.  
“We’re almost there, we’re almost home.” He reassures Spencer (and himself) driving a little faster than he probably should be.  
Finally he gets back and flings himself out of the drivers seat to get Spencer.   
He opens the door to be greeted by Reid lying across both the seats in the feral position. Small, pained noises emitting from him every few seconds.  
“Oh pretty boy, come on, let’s get you inside.” Derek soothes, while slowly reaching in through the door and getting a firm grip on Reid. He seems to quiet once Morgan has him securely in his arms.   
As he’s walking, Derek feels the man in his arms nuzzle his pretty face into his neck, letting out a small and contented sigh as he does. He chuckles softly to himself and opens the door to his apartment.  
————————————  
Morgan very gently sets his pretty boy down on his couch, before reaching into a linen cupboard to pull out a blanket. He drapes it around the sick boy and feels his heart melt as Spencer snuggles into it, taking comfort in the familiar “Derek” scent.  
He crouches down next to his face and gently places a hand on his forehead. His fever isn’t as bad as before. Absent-mindedly, he starts to stroke the genius’ hair, smoothing it backwards. Reid forces open one doey eye and lets a small smile grace his lips as an unspoken ‘thank you’ to Derek.  
Morgan looks at the clock on the mantle, and sees that it’s just gone midnight. He brings down the spare toothbrush for Spencer, and helps him take off his shoes and tie.  
After his friend is all ready to sleep, Derek, himself gets ready and tries to stop worrying about Spencer and get some shut eye.  
——————————————-  
It’s 4am when he hears it. A horrible, heaving noise coming from the downstairs bathroom followed by a wet, splatter-y sound. Spencer.   
He practically leaps out of bed and runs down the stairs, taking them four at a time. He bursts into the bathroom to find the genius kneeling in front of the toilet, being violently ill.   
Derek rushes forwards and sits behind him, using one hand to hold the hair back out of his face. Watching the tears force themselves out the corner of Spencer’s eyes.  
“Oh Spence, shhh, I know it’s horrible but you’re okay...you’re okay” he soothers, rubbing therapeutic circles on his back.  
Finally, the boy stops and practically collapses back onto Dereks chest. Desperate for comfort, he wraps his arms around him, trying to catch his breath.  
Morgan holds him close and whispers comforting things in his ear until he drifts off to sleep in his arms. Not before forcing out a small, sleepy ‘thank you...’ into Dereks shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please add my insta @emilybadassprentiss ❤️ I’m thirsty for follows 


End file.
